Timeline of local history societies
Page under development - and will be reorganised when sufficiently long 18th century *1710 Spalding Gentlemen's Society (learned society) *1714 Littleton Historical Society *1751 Society of Antiquaries of London *1770 College Historical Society (Trinity College, Dublin) *1780 Society of Antiquaries of Scotland *1783 Clarksville Historical Society *1791 Massachusetts Historical Society 1801-1850 *1804 New-York Historical Society *1812 American Antiquarian Society *1813 Society of Antiquaries of Newcastle upon Tyne *1822 Maine Historical Society, Rhode Island Historical Society and Yorkshire Philosophical Society *1823 New Hampshire Historical Society *1824 Historical Society of Pennsylvania and Literary and Historical Society of Quebec *1825 Connecticut Historical Society *1828 Historical Society of Michigan *1830 Indiana Historical Society and Owen County Historical and Genealogical Society *1831 Virginia Historical Society *1834 East Tennessee Historical Society, East Texas Historical Society and Surtees Society *1835 Louisiana Historical Society *1836 Kentucky Historical Society *1838 Vermont Historical Society *1839 Georgia Historical Society and Oxfordshire Architectural and Historical Society *1840 Cambridge Antiquarian Society *1843 Chetham Society *1844 Maryland Historical Society *1845 New Jersey Historical Society *1846 Sussex Archaeological Society and Wisconsin Historical Society *1848 Historic Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *1849 Kilkenny Archaeological Society, Minnesota Historical Society, Mississippi Historical Society and Royal Society of Antiquaries of Ireland 1851-1900 *1851 Historical Society of Riverton *1852Presbyterian Historical Society *1853 American Baptist Historical Society, Old Colony Historical Society and Wiltshire Archaeological and Natural History Society *1854 Newport Historical Society and Surrey Archaeological Society *1855 South Carolina Historical Society *1856 Chicago History Museum, Florida Historical Society and Litchfield Historical Society *1857 Kent Archaeological Society and State Historical Society of Iowa *1858 Manx Society for the Publication of National Documents *1859 Dedham Historical Society and Museum, Historical Society of New Mexico and Historical Society of Western Pennsylvania *1862 Dumfriesshire & Galloway Natural History and Antiquarian Society and New Haven Museum and Historical Society. *1863 Brooklyn Historical Society and Yorkshire Archaeological Society *1864 Arizona Historical Society, Delaware Historical Society and Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society *1865 Montana Historical Society *1866 Cumberland and Westmorland Antiquarian and Archaeological Society and Missouri Historical Society *1867 Western Reserve Historical Society *1868 Royal Historical Society *1869 Harleian Society, Historical Society of Berks County and York Pioneers *1873 Société Jersiaise *1874 New Brunswick Historical Society *1875 Kansas Historical Society. Predecessor of Ohio History Center founded *1878 Nebraska State Historical Society and Record Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *1879 Colorado Historical Society, afterwards History Colorado, Manitoba Historical Society, Royal Nova Scotia Historical Society, and Tiverton Historical Society. *1881 Idaho State Historical Society and St. Augustine Historical Society *1883 Duxbury Rural and Historical Society, Geneva Historical Society, Historical Society of Southern California and Lancashire and Cheshire Antiquarian Society *1884 American Historical Association and Filson Historical Society *1885 Historical Society of Harford County and Ohio Historical Society *1886 Scottish History Society *1887 Selden Society *1888 Ontario Historical Society and Pejepscot Historical Society *1889 British Record Society and New Canaan Historical Society *1892 Hawaiian Historical Society *1893 Jewish Historical Society of England, Oklahoma Historical Society, and Quincy Historical Society *1894 Florida Baptist Historical Society, Historical Society of Washington, D.C., Old Bridgewater Historical Society and Parke County Historical Society and Museum *1896 Manchester Historic Association and Order of the Founders and Patriots of America *1897 American Irish Historical Society, Scottish Record Society and Thoroton Society of Nottinghamshire *1898 Lancashire Parish Register Society, Oregon Historical Society and State Historical Society of Missouri *1899 Brown County Historical Society, Camden County Historical Society, New York State Historical Association and Norwalk Historical Society *1900 Galway Archaeological and Historical Society 1901-1950 *1901 Royal Australian Historical Society and South Dakota State Historical Society *1902 Bergen County Historical Society and Grabill Historical Society *1904 Canterbury and York Society, Catholic Record Society, Lehigh County Historical Society Madison County Historical Society and South Lake County Agricultural Historical Society *1905 Greenwich Historical Society (UK), Historical Society of Frankford, Schenectady County Historical Society, The Newfoundland Historical Society and the Swiss Heritage Society *1906 Aurora Historical Society *1907 Manx Society for the Publication of National Documents wound up *1909 Royal Historical Society of Victoria *1910 Beloit Historical Society, Gulfport Historical Society, Historical Society of the Episcopal Church, and Lincoln Record Society *1911 Simsbury Historical Society *1913 Royal Historical Society of Queensland *1916 Columbia County Historical Society, New York, Howard County Historical Society and Museum, Society of Indiana Pioneers and Miami County Historical Society *1919 Agricultural History Society, Orange County Historical Society (Orange County, California), and Plymouth Antiquarian Society *1921 The History Center (Fort Wayne) and Society for Army Historical Research *1922 California Historical Society, Orkney Antiquarian Society and Rush County Museum *1923 Wabash County Historical Society *1924 West Texas Historical Association *1925 Switzerland County Historical Society *1926 Atlanta Historical Society, Rice County Historical Society, Royal Western Australian Historical Society and Skamania County Historical Society *1927 Rensselaer County Historical Society *1928 Burlington Historical Society and Historical Society of the Somerset Hills *1929 Bristol Record Society and Summit Historical Society *1930 Chelmsford Historical Society, Shasta Historical Society and Wayne County Historical Museum *1931 Greenwich Historical Society (Connecticut) and Turkish Historical Society *1932 British Records Association *1933 Australian Railway Historical Society, Brookfield Historical Society, Sierra Madre Historical Preservation Society and South Yorkshire Industrial History Society *1935 Gillespie County Historical Society and Milwaukee County Historical Society *1936 Huntington County Historical Society and Ulster Society for Irish Historical Studies *1937 Anglo-Norman Text Society. Brookfield Historical Society incorporated. *1938 Australian Jewish Historical Society, Baptist History & Heritage Society, Historical and Genealogical Society of Indiana County, Historical Society of Princeton and Pennington County Historical Society *1939 Historical Society of Carroll County and Historical Society of Old Abington; last volume of the Orkney Antiquarian Society proceedings. *1940 Australian Catholic Historical Society *1941 Disciples of Christ Historical Society, Historic Arkansas Museum and Pierce County Historical Association *1942 Historical Society of Central Florida *1944 Geelong Historical Society *1945 Delaware County Historical Society and Preservation Society of Newport County *1946 Derby Historical Society and Moore County Historical Association *1947 Alabama Historical Association, Danbury Museum and Historical Society and Radnor Historical Society *1948 Air-Britain, Clallam County Historical Society, Delta County Historical Society and Rock County Historical Society *1949 Greenfield Historical Society, Island County Historical Society, Key West Art & Historical Society, and Osceola Historical Society *1950 East Anglian Postal History Society 1951-1975 *1951 Cache Valley Historical Society *1952 Arcadia Historical Society and Past and Present Society *1953 Canberra and District Historical Society, Dorchester County Historical Society and Wyoming State Historical Society *1954 Historical Society of Talbot County and Railway and Canal Historical Society *1955 Smithtown Historical Society and The Bronx County Historical Society. *1956 American Aviation Historical Society and Chelan County Historical Society *1957 Eastern Shore of Virginia Historical Society and Military Historical Society of Australia *1959 Aviation Historical Society of Australia, Berea Historical Society, Historical Society of Baltimore County, Peak District Mines Historical Society and Rowayton Historical Society *1960 Carleton County Historical Society *1961 Dane County Historical Society, Historical Society of Charles County, Marion County Historical Society (Indiana), Swedish Aviation Historical Society and Weston Historical Society (Connecticut) *1962 Ann Arrundell County Historical Society, Cedar Falls Historical Society and Historical Society of Long Beach *1963 Carroll County Historical Society, Okanogan County Historical Society, Ontario Aviation Historical Society, Sagtikos Manor Historical Society, Tulsa Historical Society, St. Vrain Historical Society and Weston Historical Society, (Massachusetts) *1964 Frontier Historical Society, Historical Society of the Northern Territory, London Record Society, Marlborough Historical Society, Oak Creek Historical Society, Steuben County Historical Society, Stone's Trace Historical Museum, Trinity Historical Society Archives, and Whatcom County Historical Society *1965 Alberni District Historical Society *1966 Basingstoke Canal Society, The Chapel Hill Historical Society, Kosciusko County Historical Society and South End Historical Society *1967 Ards Historical Society, Craigavon Historical Society, Johnson County Historical Society and Museum, Merrillville-Ross Township Historical Society and the Watford and District Industrial History Society *1968 Elkhart County Historical Society and Museum, Montrose County Historical Society, Ohio County Historical Society and Museum, Old Bethlehem Historical Society, Orkney Heritage Society and Ulster Aviation Society *1969 Leicestershire Industrial History Society, Morgan County Historical Society and Theatre Historical Society of America *1970 Eastbourne Local History Society, Henry County Historical Society Museum, North Stonington Historical Society and Société historique Pierre-de-Saurel *1971 Howell Historical Society and Roswell Historical Society *1972 Aspinock Historical Society of Putnam, Ewing Township Historic Preservation Society, Historic Bolder Inc., Indiana Jewish Historical Society, Killingly Historical Society, Nautical Archaeology Society and Whitman County Historical Society *1973 Briarcliff Manor-Scarborough Historical Society, Columbine Genealogical And Historical Society, Hinsdale County Historical Society, Milford Historical Society, Pasadena Historical Society and West Hants Historical Society *1974 Brunswick Historical Society, Greater Cape May Historical Society, St John Historical Society, St. Michael's Museum, Genealogy Centre & Catholic Bookstore, Society for Lincolnshire History and Archaeology, Starke County Historical Society and Western Sonoma County Historical Society. *1975 Aylmer Heritage Association Archives, Carmel Clay Historical Society, Cherokee County Historical Society, Gaylordsville Historical Society, Grand County Historical Society, Monon Railroad Historical–Technical Society, Inc., Pueblo County Historical Society, and Wakarusa Historical Society and Museum. Laurel Historical Society founded as the Laurel Horizon Society. 1976-2000 *1976 Aviation Historical Society of the Northern Territory, Baker's Bridge Historical Society of Alfred Station, Boissevain Community Archives, Gary Historical & Cultural Society and Whiting-Robertsdale Historical Society *1977 Cedar Key Historical Society, Federation of Australian Historical Societies, Florida Aviation Historical Society, Milton Historical Society, Sheboygan Society of Model Railroad Engineers, Surveyors Historical Society, and Wauwatosa Historical Society *1978 Beech Grove Historical Society, Indiana Postal History Society, Kincardine-on-Forth Local History Group and Mill Valley Historical Society *1979 Alexandria-Monroe Historical Society, Bay View Historical Society, Clearwater Historical Society (Clearwater, Kansas), and Highlands Historical Society. *1980 Australian Garden History Society, Société d’histoire d’Amos, Jackson Township Historical Society, and Texas Jewish Historical Society *1981 Ferdinand Historical Society. Brunswick Historical Society officially chartered. *1982 British Association for Local History, Canal Society of Indiana, Falkirk Local History Society, and East Benton County Historical Society *1983 Carnamah Historical Society, Frisco Historical Society, Griffith Historical Society, Oregon Aviation Historical Society and Walkerton Area Historical Society *1984 Dearborn County Historical Society, Family History Society of Newfoundland and Labrador, Goldenrod Historical Society, Inc., Indiana German Heritage Society and Shorewood Historical Society *1985 Beech Island Historical Society, Greater Astoria Historical Society, Swiss Heritage Village & Museum and Washington County Historical & Preservation Society *1986 Ambulance Historical Society Victoria, Blairsville Historical Society, Lexington Historical Society (Indiana) and Whistler Museum Archive Collection *1988 Alger-Sullivan Historical Society Panhandle Preservation Alliance and Sanford Historic Trust *1989 Gulf Breeze Area Historical Society, Maitland Historical Society and Trent Valley Archives *1990 Fort Simpson Historical Society, International Students of History Association, Massachusetts Aviation Historical Society, Montpelier Historical Society and Parris Island Historical and Museum Society. *1991 Sheridan Historical Society *1992 Carnamah Historical Society establishes a museum. *1993 Cranford Historical Preservation Advisory Board and Historic Ladoga *1994 Greenspond Historical Society and Palisades Amusement Park Historical Society *1995 Alta Historical Society, Besancon Historical Society and Pere Marquette Historical Society, Inc *1996 Brooklyn Historical Society (Iowa), Demotte Historical Society, The Wanatah Historical Society, and Whitley County Historical Society *1997 Chermside and Districts Historical Society Inc., Demotte Historical Society, Huntertown Historical Society, Joseph Boggs Society for Historic Preservation and Lyles Station Historic Preservation Corporation *1998 West Jordan Historical Society *1999 Altona & District Heritage Research Centre and Greentown Historical Society 2001-present *2001 Aircraft Engine Historical Society, Bullock Texas State History Museum and Ridgefield Historical Society *2003 Plains Historical Society *2004 Fremont Historical Society, Seminole County Historical Society, Washington State Digital Archives and Yorktown Mt. Pleasant Township Historical Alliance *2005 Burke and Wills Historical Society and Heritage Perth *2006 Frisco Historical Society closes. *2007 Bracknell Forest Society *2010 Appleton Historical Society, Archives and Records Association and Pleasant Prairie Historical Society Category:Lists